Bad Drama
by ceecee12
Summary: This is the rest of LOVE SUCKS. What happens with Humphrey and Kate? Read to find out.


The next morning Kate woke up to find Humphrey laying next to her. Then she found some water near her bed, she smelled it and something was wrong. Kate didn't know what was wrong with it, all she did was, she went to a river and poured it in there. Kate wasn't having a good day, one, because her boyfriend cheated on her and that he was cheating on her sister! Then she sat in front of the den. Then Humphrey got up and sat next to her. "Good morning" Humphrey said happily. Humphrey was trying to kiss Kate but, she moved away. "What's wrong?" Humphrey asked confused. Kate didn't say a word, all she did was get up and walk away.

When Kate left, Lily came. "Hi babe!" Lily said while winking at Humphrey. "I don't like this" Humphrey said sadly. "You don't like what?" Lily said while sitting next to Humphrey. "I don't like cheating on my real girlfriend. Kate" Humphrey said sadly. "Well you had to do it, or Kate would be gone" Lily said happily. "What do you mean?" Humphrey asked confused. "Well, if you didn't agree with me. Kate would be gone, like, Dead gone." Lily said happily. "You never told me that! I only did that because I wanted to!" Humphrey said madly. Lily gave a little smile at Humphrey. Then Lily kissed him on the cheek and left.

Then Humphrey walked around with Kate on his mind. Then Humphrey saw Kate sitting next to Garth! He hid in the bushes and listened to their conversation. "Garth, I can't believe Humphrey did that!" Kate said sadly. "It's okay. I'm here" Garth said while putting his paw on her shoulder. Then Garth lifted Kate's head and kissed her. Humphrey was upset but, he deserve it because he cheated on Kate with Lily. Then he left. "Garth. Why did you do that?" Kate asked confused. "Well..." Garth couldn't say anything else. "I didn't tell you stop kissing me, did I?" Kate said happily. Then Garth grinned at Kate and kissed her. Lily found Humphrey and sat next to him. "Humphrey. I'm cold" Lily said happily but, sadly. Humphrey didn't say anything. He was just thinking about Kate and how much he missed her. Then Humphrey realized that Kate doesn't like him anymore. So he put paw around Lily's shoulder. Then Humphrey heard Kate and Garth laughing. He looked behind Lily and saw them having fun and looking like they were a married couple. Then a tear fell down Humphrey's face and landed on Lily but, she didn't feel it. When Kate saw Humphrey and Lily, a tear fell down on her face, too.

Then Garth and Kate went to her den and they kissed goodbye. Kate thought, that maybe she should cheat on Humphrey because he cheated on her. So Kate sat in front of her den and watched the half-moon. The full moon is coming tomorrow night. Then she was thinking about Humphrey, on how funny he has been when they were little. Then she fell asleep under the stars.

The next morning, Kate woke up and found Humphrey asleep on her bed. She went up to him and kissed him on the nose and left. Humphrey woke up after he felt that kiss. He saw Kate leave the den. He wanted to tell her the what happened with him and Lily but, she seemed happy and he didn't want to make her sad. So he saw Lily and kissed her on the cheek and left. Lily was confused but, she didn't say anything. Then Kate saw Garth and sat next to him. "Hey Kate." Garth said happily. "Hey." Kate said while putting her head on his shoulder. "So Garth. I thought you were dating Lily" Kate said madly but, calmly. "I was, until I stopped howling at the full moon and she broke up with me and she said something about going to get Humphrey for some reason." Garth said confused, sad and mad. "Wait! You are saying that the only reason she went after Humphrey is because you broke up with her!" Kate asked madly. "Yeah. She also said that, that she was going to make you suffer or something." Garth said confused. "Oh no! That is why she did it with Humphrey! She was mad at you for breaking her heart and mad at me because she used to like Humphrey and she wanted me to suffer!" Kate said madly while getting up. "Bye!" Kate said while running away. "Bye, I guess." Garth said confused.

Then Kate ran and ran, she was looking for Humphrey. So she can solve this problem. Then she found Humphrey sitting next to Lily in front of Humphrey's and Kate's den. "HUMPHREY!" Kate said loudly. Humphrey turned his head and saw Kate running toward him. Kate was trying to stop but, she was running so fast. Then she bumped into Humphrey and they were rolling down the hill. "Kate! What are doing?!" Humphrey said madly. Then Lily came. "HUMPHREY! LILY IS A LIER! GARTH BROKE HER HEART AND SHE WENT AFTER YOU AND SHE ME TO SUFFER! AND SHE LIKED YOU BUT, WHEN SHE FOUND GARTH SHE DIDNT LIKE YOU ANYMORE! SHE IS A JEALOUS LIER!" Kate said loudly. Everyone around them were shocked at what they heard. "Kate! You Big Mouth Jerk!" Lily said madly. Then Lily jumped on Kate and they started fighting. Humphrey broke up the fight. "Lily! Is this true?" Humphrey asked confused. "..." Lily didn't say a thing, all she did was cry a little. "I can't believe I was so dumb!" Humphrey said madly. Then Kate got up and kissed him. "Your not dumb to me" Kate said happily. The wolfs around them started to howl happily. Then, the confession came! "Kate, I...I..." Humphrey said sadly. "I know what happened. I saw you and Lily and Yuck! I saw and heard everything. So you don't have to explain. I'm sorry, too. Because I was with Garth..." Kate said and Humphrey cut her off. "I know, too You were with Garth when you found out. I'm sorry, too" Humphrey said sadly. then Humphrey and Kate kissed and all the wolfs left. Lily started to walk away.

Then Garth came. "Garth?" Lily asked confused. "Lily, the only reason I wasn't howling at the full moon is because I couldn't howl." Garth said sadly. "WHY, DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" Lily asked madly. "You wouldn't let me explain!" Garth said loudly. Lily didn't say anything, all she did was kiss Garth. Now everyone was back together again. Humphrey and Kate are back together and Lily and Garth are back together. Then everyone went home and went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for the Midnight Howl Party tonight. Everyone had dates, then Midnight came and it was time to party. Kate was wearing a pink flower behind her ear and a pearl necklace Lily made her. Humphrey was wearing a bow he made out of flowers. Lily was wearing a blue flower necklace Kate made her. And Garth was wearing a bow made out of roots and flower stems that he made. Lily and Garth meet at Humphrey and Kate's den and they all went to the party together. They all partied like crazy! Then it was time to Howl. Since Kate was the daughter of the pack leaders, and Humphrey was her boyfriend, they start the howls. They howled so be BEAUTIFULLY! That some of the wolfs started to cry. Everything was back to normal again. And Humphrey and Kate lived happily ever after.

OR DID THEY?!

**THE THRID CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! HOPED YOU LIKED MY STORY! PLEASE REVEIW! :-)**


End file.
